After One's Own Heart
After One's Own Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 45th case of the game. It is the third case set in Juniper Beach. Plot Mandy and the player went to Juniper Army Institute, where its director, General Lipnitsky, reported of a paramedic's murder. They went to the infirmary and found Vinicio Pérez's body with his heart ripped out of his chest. The five people were labelled as suspects: Antonia Pérez (victim's daughter), General Lipnitsky (institute director), Annie Collette (detained lady), Natalia Shalton (nurse), and Jordan Hammond (floor cleaner). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player went to the infirmary to found the list of victims Nightcrawler claim it. When they found the box and open it, Mandy shrieks when she saw the victim's heart and vomited in horror before Nightcrawler attack them. The player drags Mandy away to the exit and escape. Mid-investigation, they met Annie Collette, Jessica Cassidy's stepmother, who was being held at the Institute for the murder of her husband's daughter. Not too long after that, Vinicio's daughter Antonia Pérez said that her dog "saw the beast eat the paramedic's heart and go to the kitchen", giving a new lead. Later, Honora was accidentally detained at the Institute's campus after she was caught stealing pills from the paramedic's cabinet. The team then found enough evidence to arrest floor cleaner Jordan Hammond for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Jordan said that Vinicio wanted to organ transplant parts of Antonia's heart. Refusing to let that happen, Jordan lunged at Vinicio during his transplant session and strangled him to death and then took his heart out. In court, Judge Westley confirmed his accusations and had forensic psychiatrists determine if he was responsible for his actions and administer therapy to him. During Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (3/6), Mandy and the player talked to Annie about the Angels of Death's dealings with El Terror, who revealed that she had told Vinicio of Nightcrawler. They went to his office and found a recorded tape which (per Velia and Naseem) recorded Annie saying that her ex-husband Connor Cassidy and Herman Nashville consorted El Terror to kill his daughter. They then talked to him, who dismissed Annie's statement as mad ramblings. Because Herman mentioned that Annie used to bury things in their backyard, the team went to the garden and found Annie's buried notebook with a sketch of Nightcrawler in front of the Honey Branch Pub. They talked to Annie once again, who said that Nightcrawler was the "La Legion's right-handed man" there. They confronted Major Norrington, who admitted to the mass murder of his followed army and said that he had done much more to prevent them from arresting his leader La Legion. Upon arrest, he warned the team that Angels of Death's crimes did not end with La Legion's servant, Nightshade. Meanwhile, Sheriff Griffin confronted the general for almost transplant Antonia and, with the help of Bryon and Natalia Shalton, reunited Antonia with her aunt, Claudia Pérez, who took her out of the infirmary. After all the events, the team were invited to attend the wedding on the beach in town. Summary Victim *'Vinicio Pérez' Murder Weapon *'Wire' Killer *'Jordan Hammond' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats portobello mushrooms. *The suspect wears cyan clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Buzzer. *The suspect eats portobello mushrooms. *The suspect plays draughts. *The suspect has blisters. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Buzzer. *The suspect eats portobello mushrooms. *The suspect plays draughts. *The suspect wears cyan clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Buzzer. *The suspect plays draughts. *The suspect has blisters. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Buzzer. *The suspect eats portobello mushrooms. *The suspect plays draughts. *The suspect wears cyan clothes. *The suspect has blisters. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses Buzzer. *The killer eats portobello mushrooms. *The killer plays draughts. *The killer wears cyan clothes. *The killer has blisters. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Juniper Beach Category:Copyrighted Images